


Tears, Hot Chocolate, and Solutions.

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [52]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crying, M/M, They're Boyfriends Your Honor, and logan only recently graduated and is in an entry level job that he only slightly hates, he owns his own apartment but Virgil lives with his parents, logan has a teddy bear named Crofters because I think I'm funny, virgil is a college student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Virgil goes for a run to clear his head and get out some pent up anxiety. His run takes him a bit farther than he planned and he ends up venting at his boyfriend's place.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Tears, Hot Chocolate, and Solutions.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title is: Unnamed Kinda Vent Fic Kinda Just Wanted to Write Fluff for Myself. Won’t Post this for A While As I’m Petty.
> 
> I wrote this in a very frustrated mood a week or so ago. I was needing to sign up for my fourth college semester but the family member who said they'd help completely blew me off and left me with my anxiety. So, this is just a small thing I did that let me let off some steam.

Logan opened his door after hearing a knock on it to find his boyfriend Virgil soaking wet, his hood up and his eyes red. “Hey, Lo. Sorry for barging in like this-”

Logan held up a hand before he could finish and just smiled, standing back to let him in. Virgil stayed by the door as Logan went and grabbed an old hoodie of his and some sweatpants for the college student to change into. When Virgil was dry and sitting on the couch, a pot of water on to boil for hot chocolate, Logan dared to ask his questions.

“What’s wrong, Stardust? You only make it all the way out here with no car if something particularly bothers you and, based on your red eyes, it’s still affecting you significantly.” He knew Virgil ran as a stress reliever but running ten miles in one go is more than he usually does. Logan was concerned for his physical health as well but knew the priority was his mental state.

Virgil shrugged. “I got into a stupid fight is all.”

Logan shook his head, voice staying soft. “No, that was just the straw that broke the camel’s back. What was the rest of it?”

Virgil looked up at him, eyes watery, looking as vulnerable as could be. Just at that moment, the pot whistled and Logan stood to make the hot chocolate, putting a stick of peppermint in one and cinnamon in the other before topping both with whipped cream. He carefully brought them both out and set the peppermint one down in front of Virgil.

Logan thought for a moment before going to his bedroom, soon coming out with a large teddy bear. “This is Crofters. I like to hug him when I’m sad or upset. Wanna hold onto him for a bit?”

Virgil cracked a smile and gratefully took the bear before picking up the still warm drink and slurping the cream off the top. He rested his chin on the top of Crofters’ head before closing his eyes, obviously having a headache.

Logan sat beside him and held his mug enjoying the warmth reaching through his sweater paws to heat his palms. He waited in the comfortable silence, waited for Virgil to speak first, knowing he needed that. Finally, Virgil opened his mouth to speak. He talked about the troubles of signing up for his next semester, the frustration of having no one cooperate with him, of not feeling listened to or heard, of having a boyfriend that is so close to him but he’s barely ever able to go to him when he wants.

Logan had to admit that the last one hit a bit close to home, having a spare key in his pocket that he was going to give to Virgil the next day. He’d been planning to take him out on a date, maybe a picnic under the stars, and ask him to move in with him, or at least treat Logan’s apartment like his second home.

Virgil ended his tirade with a large sip of his hot chocolate and a sigh, laying his head on Crofters’. “I don’t know what to do, L.”

Logan leaned over, letting his head rest on Virgil’s. “Well, I can help with one of those problems.”

Virgil chuckled. “Which one?”

Logan held up the spare key. “Move in with me? Then, you won’t have to worry about me being so close but just out of reach anymore or schedules that never line up. We could leave each other little notes around the apartment or in lunches, have full conversations through those, have the comfort that comes with knowing that at least some point during the night we’re sleeping by each other’s side, and so many more things.” He tugged on the hoodie sleeve jokingly. “Imagine going to class every day in one of my hoodies, knowing I'm thinking about you the same way you are.”

Virgil laughed, sounding tired, as he turned his head just slightly. “That would be perfect.”

Logan smiled, kissing his cheek before leaning back. Virgil whined slightly at the loss, his face betraying that he hadn’t meant to do that. Logan leaned back and held his arms open for Virgil to curl up in despite him being the taller one and having to splay over more of the couch than Logan. Virgil still curled up right against his chest and, with Crofters firmly cradled in his arms, was soon fast asleep. Logan kissed the top of his head and pulled a throw blanket over them both.

His own arms securely around the love of his life, Logan drifted into a deep and restful sleep. 


End file.
